A Whole New World
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: Escaping the palace was easy. Finding love in a lonely commoner? That's the hard part.


It has been way too long since I've updated :) so anyway. it's about... 3:30 am and I just got around to uploading this. From August. lol. Me and my friend Jenna wrote it one night when we were bored and well, I'm more than proud of it. :) formerly known as Jarlos Aladdin. lol. Whereas Carlos plays a prince and James is a homeless street commoner :D enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content of this story. I do not own the plot, it belongs to Disney. I also do not own James and Carlos. Kinda wish I did. That'd be fun.**

* * *

The streets of Agrabah were bustling, people walking up and down the streets in search of things to buy or trade. The resident street rat James, however, was taking full advantage of the business of the afternoon, using the people around him as camouflage so he could take what he needed. He picked up a loaf of bread when the baker's back was turned, stuffing it under his robe.

A hand stopped him, turning him around to face a hooded figure. "What are you doing?" it asked; the voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"N-nothing..." James stuttered, making sure not to drop the bread from its hiding place. "Just... looking..."

"Are you hungry?" the figure asked. That was not the normal question asked in these situations, and the tall boy found it suspicious.

"No. I have food," James said indignantly, pulling away from the hooded person. "Thank you for assuming, though." He walked away quickly, but the shorter person behind him followed, practically chasing him all the way through the streets.

"Look, just... leave me alone, okay? I'll put the damn bread back," James huffed angrily, pushing the man away from him. The hood fell from his face, and James's face lit up, even through the thin layer of dirt. "You… you're Prince Carlos?" he exclaimed, his eyes widening at the realization that he was in front of royalty.

"Shh, keep it down! They can't know I'm out here, or they'll send me back to the castle," the tan boy said, placing a palm over James's mouth. "And I can't go back there. Not yet anyway. I just need some time alone out here before I go back."

"So come with me, let me show you what it's like. Please. It'd be an honor for me."

"I…" He looked around nervously, then looked back into the bright hazel eyes that were so eagerly awaiting his response. "I don't even know your name."

"Oh, me?" the tall boy pointed to himself, smiling back at the gorgeous boy in front of him. "Well, I'm kinda on the run, so if you wanna come with me, you better come now before I get caught again."

"On the run?" Carlos questioned, a curious look on his face. "From who? And what did you do?"

James sighed, grabbing the smaller boy's hand, pulling him along a little. "There's these guards after me. And I didn't really DO anything bad, they're just after me because I'm so poor in class. So if you're coming with me, we really gotta go." He looks behind him, taking note of the guards coming up behind him, looking back at Carlos, giving him a pleading look.

"I... okay, let's go," he says, not having a clue as to what he was getting himself into. "But where are we going?"

"Away from here," he said, grabbing onto Carlos' wrist, pulling him along, making any twists and turns he could find, until he reaches a small alcove, sighing in relief. "Well. I guess this is where we're gonna stay for a while until they give up."

"Where are we?" Carlos asked in wonder, having never seen this part of the kingdom before.

"Um," James ran a hand through his hair, blushing a light shade of pink. "This is..this is where I live, actually. I don't really have a set home, I just, find anywhere to lay down, but when I'm back in this area, this is where I go."

"Oh," said Carlos, his eyes widening as he looks around the small alcove where they currently sat. He didn't realize there were people who lived this way; he just assumed everyone in the kingdom had a set place to lay their heads at night. "Um... it's... nice..."

James let out a short laugh. "Definitely not what you're used to, huh?" He looked out the back window, sighing in disappointment. "I lost my parents when I was little, so I've been on my own. Had no money ever since, you know? So I guess I never thought about having to impress someone." he finished in a whisper, embarrassed.

The prince didn't think twice before throwing his arms around the taller boy. "I'm so sorry," he says softly in his ear. "I... I didn't know."

"Hey," he turned his body, taking the smaller boy's face between his hands, "you don't need to be sorry. I didn't bring you here so you can pity me. I just wanted...to get to know you."

"The first step to that would be telling me your name, stranger," Carlos said with a grin. "There has to be a name to go with a face like that." Then he blushed at his own boldness; normally, he was quiet, shy... but something about this boy just made him feel different.

James laughed, "A face like what?" he cocked an eyebrow, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. "My name's James."

"I um... a... nothing," he said, turning a bright shade of red.

The taller boy smiled widely, obviously amused with the fact that he had Carlos blushing like crazy. "I'm kidding, your highness," he smirked.

"Don't call me that," Carlos says immediately, his gaze snapping up to meet James's. "Please... I'm just like you. Don't call me Your Highness. Call me Carlos."

"Oh," he shrinks back a little, suddenly getting nervous at the tone in the tan boy's voice. "I...um, I...I didn't mean to offend you, Carlos."

Carlos's face immediately softens, feeling a pang of guilt hit him like lightning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just... I want to get away from there, ya know? That's why I'm here with you in the first place. I just want to be normal."

James acted on impulse, running his fingers through Carlos' hair. "Hey...look at me." He tilted Carlos' face up to look at his, smiling softly. "Don't apologize. I know what you mean. I live every day wishing my life were a little bit normal. Where I didn't...have to run away from everything, every single day of my life."

"I... I definitely understand that feeling. But I'm not running away. I'm trapped, in that stupid palace with my stupid father and my stupid rules... I just... I wanna get out," Carlos says, averting his eyes from James's that seemed to be boring into his soul. "I'm stuck here in a life I don't want."

James felt a small pang of guilt wash over him, resting his fingertips on the boy's cheek. "Carlos, believe me. I know the exact feeling." He let a small smile take over his lips, looking down at the floor. "I'm trapped in a place where I don't wanna be. I just want to be able to walk the streets and not try and get killed... every single day is a fight for my life."

The prince felt the inexplicable urge to lean up and kiss the boy right then, damned who saw them. His cheeks flushed again, and he tore himself from James's arms, instead choosing to get up and pace to the other side of the alcove. "I just... I... I don't know. I don't know what to do."

James stood up, placing his hands on the prince's shoulders, holding him still. "I know what to do," he whispered, reaching down and taking Carlos' hand before peeking out the front to make sure the coast was clear and then walking him and Carlos out of his "home." He led him back to where they had first met, walking past there and down towards a valley, leading them both to a secluded area, a small village ahead. James smiled, walking towards an abandoned building towards the side of it, and climbing up the ladder, up to the roof. "Come on, Carlos," he said quietly, leaning over the top of the building.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Carlos asked in disbelief. "Why... and... what..."

"You said you wanted to know what to do..." he smiled a wide grin, looking down and taking immediate notice to how particularly beautiful the prince was in the moonlight. "I come here when I need to just relax. It really helps. So come on, come up here."

"Um... alright," Carlos said, following James's path up the ladder. He sat by James, looking out at the night. "I... wow..."

James bit his lip, letting his emotions take over, and reached over to take Carlos' hand in his own. "Beautiful, right?"

Carlos looked up at James, his breath gone as soon as he saw the boy's profile in the moonlight. "Yeah..." he whispered, unable to rip his eyes away from the paler boy's face. His skin gleamed porcelain, and his eyes were glistening - it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

The tall boy looked up at the night sky, taking note of how clear it was when there was no clouds to cover it. He smiled, looking over at Carlos. "Are you okay? You look...a little flushed," he whispered, pressing his palm to Carlos' cheek.

"I... yeah, I'm fine," he said, blinking himself out of the trance that James had momentarily put him under. "I just... I've... never... been up here before, that's all."

"It's breathtaking, and I just thought you would like to know a place you can go...when you need to escape again." James blushed, moving a little bit closer to the prince, keeping the tight grip on his hand.

"I... thanks... I've never... had a chance to feel like this before," Carlos whispered, James's body heat sending all kinds of feelings through him. He'd never been this close to another person before, not in this way, and it was something so new and exhilarating that he almost didn't know what to do with himself. "About... the scenery, I meant... um... yeah..."

James' face fell a little, his smile faltering when he heard Carlos say that his feeling was just about the scenery. "Yeah...well, who knows. Maybe we'll meet up again sometime, you know?" He looked down at the rooftop, swallowing back his pride. "I'd really...like to see you again after tonight, Carlos."

"You would?" Carlos asked in disbelief. He was a prince, someone people were intimidated by, someone that nobody wanted to get close to for fear of saying or doing the wrong thing and being punished for it. He would've never imagined in a million years that this boy, a common street rat, would want to be his friend... or something more than that, he hoped.

"I mean, unless...you...don't want to see me again, I'll understand," he immediately responded, worried that Carlos thought he was insane for even thinking that someone as perfect and beautiful as a prince like him would want to even interact with him again.

"No! It's not that!" Carlos immediately corrected him, turning to look at James and once again being drawn in by the sheer perfection of his face. "I just... I didn't think someone... people don't... I don't have a lot of... friends... or... people don't get close to me," he admitted. "It's just new, that's all."

James smiled wide, his thoughts running insane at the thought of Carlos wanting to see him again. "Well...now you have me. So, don't worry about it." He leaned a little bit closer, his fingers reaching up to caress his cheek. "C-Carlos?" he whispered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he answered without hesitation.

James let out a shaky breath, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut, completely taken back by the words that slipped from his mouth, "would it be wrong if I wanted to kiss you right now?"

Carlos was even more shocked than James was by his words. James was a boy, and a poor boy at that; the two of them didn't belong together. They shouldn't even be speaking right now, much less talking about kissing. But for some reason, Carlos didn't care. "No," he said, not regretting his choice of words at all.

The taller boy looked up, just as shocked as Carlos sounded when he said the one simple word. He stared deep into the prince's eyes, cupping his face between his hands. "Carlos..." he whispered, leaning closer to him, his lips mere inches from the others. He let out another shaky breath, letting Carlos feel his warmth on his mouth. "Is this okay?"

"I..." Carlos could hardly catch his breath; he was shaking like a leaf. "Yeah... yeah it's okay..."

James let his thumb stroke the smaller boy's cheekbone in hopes of calming him down. "Hey, shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know... I know you wouldn't hurt me," he says, looking into James's eyes. And somehow, he knew James would never hurt him, even though he barely knew him. "Kiss me."

A small smile graces his face, before he leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Carlos' lips, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, pressing them flush together.

The prince melted into the embrace, his body fitting perfectly to James's. His breath was all but stolen from his lungs with the simple kiss, the first he'd ever had, and he could have never imagined a better one. Everything about the moment was perfect, from the way the moonlight illuminated the couple on the secluded rooftop to the way the only thing he could hear was James's heart beating rapidly in his chest against his own.

James wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him closer to him and into his lap, placing soft kisses against his lips. He ran his fingers up the back of his shirt, tracing over his spine ever so lightly, smiling when he felt him shiver from the touch. "Just...Let me know if I'm going too fast, okay?" James pulled back, just far enough to get the words out.

"O-okay," Carlos breathed, all air in his lungs gone after just one small kiss. He leaned back in, unable to get enough of the taller boy now that he'd had a taste, and pressed his lips to James's once more.

The taller boy let out a small laugh against Carlos' lips, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Without a second thought, he moved his lips to the other's jaw, kissing his way up to the sensitive skin behind his ear. "This okay?"

"Mhm," Carlos half-spoke, half-moaned out his reply, having never been kissed this way before. "S'fine, please..."

He pulled his head back, taking in the smaller boy's appearance, a wide smile gracing his lips. The smaller boy had his mouth half open, and James leaned in, claiming his lips once again. "Carlos..."

"Mm?" he murmurs against James's lips, his hands reaching up to tangle gently in his hair.

"A-are you positive you're okay with this?" His hands found their way to the front of the prince's shirt, slowly sliding underneath the fabric, resting on the tan skin that was concealed from him, feeling the muscle underneath contract against his fingertips.

"I... yeah but um... I don't know if I said it or not but um... I've never uh... done this before and..." Carlos stutters, suddenly much more nervous than he had been previously.

James sighs, removing his hands from his shirt to cradle the smaller boy's face in his hands. "Carlos...it's okay to be nervous." he leans in, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Do you want me to stop? We don't have to do anymore."

"James, I really... I don't understand it, but I really feel something strong for you," Carlos says, looking up into the other boy's eyes. "I just... I don't know if... can you just kiss me again?"

The taller boy nodded, leaning in, placing a soft kiss to Carlos' lips, his hands moving back to tangle in his hair, moving his lips against the prince's gently, showing he was feeling the exact same emotions that Carlos was.

Carlos sighed happily, content to kiss James forever this way. He moved his mouth against James's like it was the most natural thing in the world, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces he hadn't even known he'd been missing.

James cradled the back of his neck, pulling him a little bit closer to him, before slowly pulling away. "Carlos, I really like kissing you...but it's really getting late. I don't want them coming to look for you and finding you with me." he said sadly.

"Oh... um, okay," Carlos said softly, looking away from James briefly. "You... yeah, you're right, I... I should be getting back I... I'm surprised they haven't come looking for me already."

James loosened his grip on Carlos, opting for running his fingers through the smaller boy's soft hair. "Do you want me to take you home, or...will you be okay by yourself?" he reached down, taking the prince's hand in his own.

"I... I should probably go by myself," he said. "I don't want you to get caught anywhere near the palace with me. I couldn't let something happen to you. I'd never forgive myself."

He smiled softly, taking Carlos' hand and kissing his knuckles softly, looking deep into the other boy's eyes. "Well...I'd get caught for you. You're worth it."

Carlos blushed a soft pink, his cheeks illuminated by the light of the moon, and he grinned. "Well then," he says, pulling James's arm around his waist. "Walk me home?"

James smiled wider than he ever had before, leading him down the ladder slowly before wrapping an arm around his waist, and one behind his knees, lifting him up gently. "It'd be my honor," he leaned in, placing the most gentle kiss to his lips.

Carlos's grin was brighter than the moon, and he snuggled into James's embrace, content to listen to his heart beat the entire walk home.

James walked the entire way back to the palace with the small boy in his arms, holding him as close as he ever thought possible. A million thoughts were running through his mind as he walked through the empty streets and alley ways, avoiding as many places he thought held anyone who would recognize the prince with a commoner. As he approached the palace, his smile started to fade. "Carlos...we're here."

Carlos snapped out of his daze, blinking rapidly until the lights of the palace came into view in his vision. "Oh um... alright..." he whispered. "I guess um... this is goodnight?"

James was about to answer yes, when an idea flashed through his mind, sending a bright grin to light up his face. "Not exactly...but go inside and wait in your room, okay?" he took Carlos' face in his hands, placing a gentle kiss to his lips before taking off back in the other direction.

"Wait James I..." He watched the other boy run off, a million questions shooting through his mind, and then he sighed sadly, turning around and walking back into the palace. He avoided any guards that he could, even turning down speaking with his father to go up to his room and wait. He flopped onto his bed with his head in his hands, and immediately his thoughts went to James. How could it be that he'd only known the boy for less than a day and already, he knew that there was some kind of connection that was different than any other he'd ever had?

James smiled, ordering his carpet to wait by the balcony as he climbed over the railing, walking over to the open window, sitting on the ledge, looking inside at the smaller boy on the bed. His heart began beating a little bit faster as he tapped his knuckles on the glass to his window, "Carlos," he whispered, "turn around."

Carlos blinked once, cursing his own mind for conjuring up a thought that seemed so real - it was almost as if he could hear James again, even though he was gone.

James rolled his eyes, climbing into the window and hopping on the bed next to the smaller boy. "Don't tell me you're asleep already, I got a magic carpet of wonders to show you." he smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to his head.

"James?" Carlos asked, immediately popping up from his pillow. "How... how did you get in here?"

He pointed to the window. "You left your window open, silly."

"Yeah but... this window must be four stories off the ground, if not more... you didn't climb. I know you're not that good, Wonderboy," he said, grinning at his own joke.

James smirked. "Nope, but I do have something that did help me get up to your window," he took Carlos' hand, lacing their fingers together before walking him over, sitting on the window sill, pointing to the carpet. "See that? You're coming with me."

"Okay, I... am dreaming. I swear to God this isn't happening right now... a magic flying carpet?" Carlos asked in disbelief. There was no way this was really happening.

"Carlos, if you were dreaming, I couldn't do this," he grabbed Carlos' face and kissed him, short and passionate, before slipping out the window, holding out his hand. "Now are you gonna come with me? Because there's a lot of things in the world that you can see all in one night, and I want to share it with you."

Carlos melted into the short kiss, then, almost as if in a trance from the simple gesture, he took James's hand and stepped out onto the carpet without a second thought.

James sat down behind him, wrapping his arms around Carlos' waist before they flew up into the sky, flying away from the palace and into the never-ending night sky. "Pretty nice, huh?"

Carlos turned back to James, taking in the absolute beauty of the boy's face. Even with the wind blowing his hair back, he was still the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen. "Yeah..." he breathed, his eyes only locked on James despite the scenery below.

He ran his fingers along Carlos' jaw, smiling at the way the younger boy looked so fixated on him. "You know I'm talking about the scenery...right?" he let out a small laugh, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

"Oh... yeah that too," he said dismissively, briefly looking down at the villages beneath them before turning his gaze back to James.

James' lips found Carlos' neck, placing soft but firm kisses along all the tendons there, stopping at his pulse point, sliding his lips along it gently. "Can I ask you something, Carlos?"

"Anything," he breathed. "Anything, James."

He lifted his face, staring at Carlos, placing his palm against his flushed cheek. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," he answered without a second thought.

"Enough to..." he took a deep breath, resting his forehead against the smaller boy's. "Enough to let me make love to you?"

"I... yes," he replied, his expression immediately turning nervous. "I... I don't know what... what to do, though. I know I'm supposed to make you feel good too, but... I've never um... I don't wanna disappoint you."

James smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him as close as possible, his heart picking up in pace at the fact that he was also being thought of in this kind of situation. "You could never disappoint me. Let me make you feel good, okay? All you need to worry about is feeling good for yourself. Don't worry about pleasing me, okay? Tonight's all about you."

"But James I..." Carlos said, looking up through long dark lashes. "Are you sure? I just... I don't want to get finished and then have you think I'm terrible."

"I'm more than positive. And don't worry about you being terrible, because I guarantee you won't be." he leaned down, placing soft kisses to his cheek, slowly sliding his hands up, unbuttoning the first few buttons on the boy's shirt. "Are you...are you a virgin, Carlos?"

"James, before tonight, I'd never kissed anyone," he admitted, his cheeks turning a hot red. "I've never even um... touched myself. I've heard talk among the palace guards about it, or about sleeping with some of the servant girls, but I... never wanted to, I don't guess."

"Hey, hey, it's okay." he felt his cheeks heat up under his lips, as he leaned back, taking the smaller boy's face between his hands. "Don't be nervous, okay? I've...I've never done this either. I'm scared too. But I want this, I want you, I just...I know it's gonna be okay, I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you," Carlos whispered. "With everything I have."

James placed the most gentle kiss to his lips, his bottom lip quivering slightly. "If there's anything that you don't like about what I do, let me know and I'll stop. I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"N-nothing... nothing you could do will make me uncomfortable," he said softly, looking up into hazel eyes full of nerves and wanting, desire starting to cloud over the bright irises. "James... I... I want you..."

"I want you too, Carlos." he directed the carpet back to the rooftop where they had shared their first kiss, stopping it when they were in safe distance to step off. James got off first, holding his hand out for Carlos, leading him to a small pile of blankets and pillows, sitting them down. "And you're sure you want to do this with me? You'll...you'll give up your virginity to some common street rat like me?"

"To me, you're not just a common street rat. You're... you're beautiful, and you're amazing, and you're everything I could ever want, and I haven't even known you that long. James I don't understand this at all, and I've never felt like this before but I think... I think I might love you," he whispered, averting his eyes from the taller boy.

James breathed a mental sigh of relief, leaning over to kiss the smaller boy, "Carlos...I...I think I love you too." he smiled, taking the boy's hand in his own, placing it on his chest, over his heart. "I don't think it's ever...beat this fast before. For anyone. And you make it do this, Carlos, I really think I'm falling in love with you."

"James..." Carlos said, his eyes brimming with tears of joy, "Make love to me."

James laid him back, hovering over him, the moonlight illuminating his body in various ways. His hands slid up, unbuttoning a few of the buttons on Carlos' shirt, drinking in the sight of each inch of skin that came into view. "Carlos...you're...you're beautiful," he whispered when his shirt had been fully been unbuttoned, and it was pushed open, exposing his whole chest.

Carlos shivered, even though the midsummer night was warm, and he blushed under James's gaze. "I... not as beautiful as you."

The taller boy hushed him gently with a kiss, his fingertips exploring the newly exposed skin that had been welcome to him. He felt goosebumps raise on his skin from the touch, his muscles contracting with each move. "You're perfect," he said softly against his lips, moving down towards his neck.

Carlos whimpered when he felt James's lips on his pulse point, sensations flowing through him that he'd never felt before, that he'd never thought he could feel before. "James..." he breathed, his back arching of his own volition, anything to get closer to the beautiful man above him.

"I'm here, baby, I got you." he spoke against his skin, his lips traveling downward, peppering soft kisses along his collarbone before attaching to a particular piece of skin, applying a light suction, enough to create friction, causing the heated blood to rise to the surface.

Carlos's eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then reopened so that he could see enough to shakily reach up and unbutton James's shirt. Defined muscles came into view a little more with every button undone, and Carlos just couldn't resist touching them. He felt the sculpted ab muscles contract under the brush of his fingertips, and he looked up at James incredulously. "This... you... you're built like a God..." he said, immediately shutting his mouth in fear of saying something else embarrassing.

James' smile widened, his hand stroking Carlos' cheek. "Baby, please don't be nervous around me. You say what you feel, don't hold back, okay? This is me and you right now, you have no reason to be nervous." his lips returned to Carlos' mouth, kissing away all the fear he thought was evident in the other boy, his hands sliding down, fingers dipping into the waistband of his dark pants.

"I just... I can't compare to you," the prince whispered. "I... you're perfect." He arched up slightly into James's touch, biting his lip as the fingers ran along the waistband of his pants gently, creating a feather light touch on his hipbones that was driving him wild.

James trailed his lips up, kissing and biting softly at the soft skin behind his ear. "You're perfect, Carlos. Everything about you, just has me falling for you even more every single second. I'm gonna make sure you'll always remember that, okay? You're perfect, and...and I love you." he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his pants, trailing them slowly down his hips, not quite pulling them off yet, before massaging soft movements into his hips.

"I love you too James, ohhh..." He let out a soft moan at the motions of his hands, the simple action sending heat to his groin like he'd never felt before. He knew he needed some sort of release from the pressure that was already building intensely from wanting James so much.

James reattached his lips to Carlos' collarbone, now working his way downward towards his chest, leaving a small trail of hickeys in his path. Some were dark, some were light, but he was sure to make his mark. He then let his tongue run softly over one of the smaller boy's nipples, smiling at the reaction it got from the other boy.

Carlos let out a breath, his lip shaking like a leaf in the breeze. "Oh, Jamie..." he groaned, his hands coming to fist in the other boy's hair.

He gave the same treatment to it's match, relishing in the way Carlos' fists tightened in his hair before moving down, kissing along his hip bones. "This alright, babe?"

"Mmm, mhm," he whispered, his grip tightening in the brunette locks. "S'fine..."

James smile, tracing his fingers along the shape of his hipbone, kissing across his waist. He then moved his hands downward, taking a deep breath and pulling off his pants, letting his breath leave his lips. "Carlos..."

"J-James..." Carlos said, his cheeks a fiery red. He'd never felt so exposed, yet somehow so safe at the same time; he knew he was in good hands, that he could trust James, but he was still scared to be left so vulnerable.

James looked up at Carlos' face, looking for any sign of uneasiness. "Carlos, it's okay. I won't hurt you." he whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, his fingers of his other hand tracing along his waist. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

"I know, I know," he said softly, willing himself to stop shaking. "Please... more, James..."

The taller boy leaned down, sealing their lips together before wrapping his fingers loosely around Carlos' dick, massaging slowly. "This alright?"

"Aaah," Carlos moaned, the noise coming out as a shuddering breath. "Oh my God." The feeling was indescribable; it felt amazing as James's hand moved up and down him, the friction sending shock waves through him. "Yes... please..."

James smiled, taking Carlos' bottom lip between his own, sucking gently while moving his hand a little bit faster. "You're so big, Carlos, my God..."

Carlos whimpered, swallowing a dry lump in his throat. His hips bucked forward into James's touch, and his bottom lip quivered as a thousand sensations seemed to hit him at once - the rough touch of James's hand in contrast to how soft his lips were, the scratchiness of the blanket below him, and strongest of all, the bolts of fiery pleasure coming from where James's hand touched him in the most intimate of ways. "Fuck..." he groaned, sucking his lip into his mouth; he'd never sworn before tonight, but this... this called for it.

The taller boy smirked, pressing his lips to Carlos' neck, sucking gently, removing his hand and trailing his fingers up to Carlos' mouth. "Get them wet for me, baby."

Carlos shyly let go of his own lip and pulled James's fingers into his mouth, sucking in the most seductive way he knew how. He wasn't exactly sure why James was asking him to do this, but if it was what he wanted... He whimpered softly around the digits, sending vibrations up through James's hand and straight to his groin.

James moaned softly, looking up at Carlos' face of pure pleasure. "Are you s-sure you're still a virgin? Shit, Carlos." He removed his fingers from Carlos' mouth, trying to calm himself down before trailing them down, pressing one against the smaller boy's entrance.

Carlos immediately jumped. "James what... what are you doing?" he asked, blushing at the positioning of James's fingers. He had no idea how this whole thing worked, and having someone touching him there was embarrassing.

"I...um..." his cheeks flushed, unsure of how to explain it. "I uh...have to prepare you. If I don't, I'll hurt you..." he whispered the last part.

"Hurt me...?" Carlos asked, still not getting the picture. He'd heard of two men sleeping together before - some of the palace guards had been laughing about it one day - but he never had quite understood what would happen. "James how... I don't..."

James sighed, really thinking that he really must be a virgin if he didn't know. He swallowed back the lump in this throat, taking a deep breath. "Carlos...if I don't...prepare you first, when I go to...um...put it in, I'm gonna hurt you really bad...and I don't wanna do that."

"You're gonna... there... but..." Carlos said, finally getting what James was trying to say. "I... oh..."

James kissed his forehead. "Carlos, I don't think you're ready for this yet..." he whispered as quietly as possible, really starting to get nervous, only looking out for the prince's best interest. He didn't want to hurt him at all, but if he didn't know, he didn't want to take something to precious from him, if he was more than unsure of what was going to happen.

"No, no, please, don't... don't stop, James. I want you to make love to me, please. Whatever it takes, whatever you need to do, just... I need you," Carlos half-sobbed at the thought of the other boy stopping now. He felt this yearning, this desire, this longing that he hadn't realized he'd had starting in his groin and going straight up to his heart. He needed James more than he needed to breathe; he was desperate for that closeness that he knew having James inside him would bring. "Anything."

He kissed the smaller boy's forehead again, pressing his finger against Carlos' entrance. "Just...let me know if you need me to stop and I will." as he finished his sentence, he pressed his finger inside the boy, kissing his lips to take away any of the pain he could've been feeling.

Carlos hissed, the intrusion coming as a shock to him even though he had braced himself for it. "It... it's weird," he admitted sheepishly, squirming against James's hand.

"I know, baby, I know. It'll get better though." he began moving his finger in and out, placing soft kisses along any inch of skin that James had access to.

"Aah," he whimpered, the friction bordering between pleasure and pain. "It... it's... aah." His hands moved to grip James's shoulders, holding the boy to him like he would actually run away if he were to let go.

James rested his forehead against Carlos', smiling softly. "I'm...gonna put another finger in, okay? Let me know if it hurts too much." he kissed the smaller boy's nose, pressing another finger in beside the first.

Carlos immediately squeezed his eyes shut. One finger hadn't been too bad, but two... for some reason the addition of the second digit felt like it was tearing him in half. "It's gonna... it's gonna get better, right Jamie?" he gritted out, his nails digging into the taller boy's shoulders.

"Yes, baby, I promise. You need to relax though, otherwise it's gonna be tense and it's gonna hurt more. Please, try to relax baby." he kissed Carlos' cheek, trying to calm him down. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the prince, but this was something that couldn't be avoided.

Carlos let out a breath, trying his hardest to relax like James had said. After a moment, he let himself slump into the blanket, and the intense pain he'd been feeling dulled slightly. "M-m-move..." he stuttered, hoping for the pleasure to come sooner than it was.

James complied, moving his fingers in and out, trying to get Carlos used to the feeling. After a few minutes, he had Carlos moaning and squirming on the blanket, a wide grin gracing James' features. "Carlos...do you want more?"

"Yes, yes Jamie... please..." he groaned, and he opened his eyes to look into the bright hazel orbs above him. The moment turned from sexual to serious when he whispered, "Take me. I wanna be yours."

James removed his fingers, sighing quietly before reaching down to remove his pants, pushing his boxers down with them. He spit in his hand, rubbing the moisture of his length, positioning himself at Carlos' entrance again. "This is it, baby. I'm not worthy of this, of you, you know that, don't you Carlos? Are you positive you want me to be the one to take your virginity?"

"James... do you not... do you not want to? I mean... I understand if you don't," Carlos whispers pathetically. "I don't know what I'm doing, and you... you don't want somebody like me. If anything, I'm not worthy of you."

"Oh, Carlos. Don't ever talk like that." his eyes filled with tears, his hands resting on either side of his face. "I want this, so bad. I want you. I love you. Please don't ever think that you're not worthy of me, because you are. I just want you to be positive. Because I don't want you to regret this, if something were to happen to me. If I get caught...I don't want you regretting this."

"Have you forgotten that I'm the prince?" Carlos asked with a small grin. "If they catch you, I'll tell them you're with me. I want you, James. I've never wanted something so badly in my life. You've changed me for the better already and it hasn't even been a full day since we've met. I love you. And I wanna be yours in every way that I can."

He let out a small laugh, a single tear escaping his eyes. "Anything you want. It's yours, okay? I promise." he pushed in just a little, waiting for Carlos' reaction to see if he was in any type of pain or not.

It wasn't too bad, just uncomfortable. James was a lot bigger than his fingers, but he knew that he would never intentionally hurt him. "G-go," he whispered, pulling the taller boy down into a heated kiss.

James grabbed either side of Carlos' face, holding him close in a passionate kiss as he pushed himself all the way in, his fingers digging into the back of Carlos' neck as his tight warmth surrounded him like never before.

With James fully sheathed inside him, it quite literally felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. He gritted his teeth through the pain, doing just what James had said to - relax - but he couldn't help but gasp out a shuddering breath before a tear fell from his eyes. "It... it hurts, James."

"I know, baby, I know." he whispered, kissing away his fallen tear. "It's going to get better. Just like before, it has to hurt before it gets better. But I won't move until you tell me to." He reached down, rubbing soothing circles into Carlos' sides.

"Just... hang on," Carlos groaned, letting himself adjust to James. He was by no means small, and although he'd been prepared, it still hurt like hell. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours that James sat there inside him, waiting for his signal, but finally, finally, his tiny voice whispered, "Move."

James pulled back, before slowly moving his hips back to meet Carlos', a small moan escaping his lips, unable to hide the pleasure of how warm Carlos was, enveloping him in a way he's never known before. "You're doing great, Carlos. You're doing wonderful." he repeated the same process, whispering soft, soothing words to Carlos, trying to get him to relax even more.

Slowly, after a few thrusts in, Carlos could start to feel that pleasure James was talking about, like when he was touching him earlier. He adjusted to the feeling, still a little uncomfortable but not at all unpleasant anymore, and he wrapped his legs around James's waist, encouraging him on. "It... it's better, Jamie..." he whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

James just smiled at him before letting his eyes flutter shut, a soft moan escaping his lips as his jaw lagged and his mouth hung open. "Fuck, Carlos...you...you feel amazing."

"I... ohh," he moaned, his back arching up into James. "Please... more..."

He complied, moving his hips just a little bit faster and harder, letting short pants and heavy moans leave his mouth. He leaned down, sealing their lips together, moaning against Carlos' mouth. "Oh my God, Carlos..."

Suddenly, the angle shifts and James hits something inside of Carlos that has him screaming. "Jamie James what was that please oh my God again..." he moans, choking back a sob of desperation. It's all he can do to repeat his name over and over again. "James, James oh God.."

James' lips curved up into a smile as he angled himself just right, hitting the same spot that had Carlos moaning louder than he had ever heard before. He reached down, his hand wrapping around Carlos' length once more, pumping him in time with his thrusts. "I want you to come, Carlos. I know you can, please, come for me."

The tightly wound knot in Carlos's lower belly had already started to unravel, and with the added sensation of the hand on his cock, it seemed to explode into a million pieces. He'd never felt something like this before, something this amazing and pleasureable and somehow pure even though what they were doing was considered dirty. He came hard, spilling over James's hand and onto his stomach. His mouth dropped open, his head tipped back, and he continued bucking his hips upward; it was as though he'd lost all control of himself.

The taller boy sighed, feeling something warm and sticky covering his hand and stomach, and that sent him over the edge. James' hips lost their rhythm and he came as hard as he ever had before inside the smaller boy, a long drawn out moan of the boy's name leaving his lips. "Oh my God, Carlos, Carlos, you're amazing, holy shit..." his arms collapsed from under him, and he fell onto Carlos' chest, trying as hard as possible to catch his breath.

It was as though all the air was gone from Carlos's lungs, and it felt like there was no way to catch his breath again. That was one of the most intense sensations he'd ever felt in his life, and on top of that, he'd never felt so close to someone before, like the only thing in the world that mattered was James. He opted for silence instead, giving him a tired grin that showed he felt the exact same way.

The taller boy slowly slid out of Carlos, laying on his side next to the prince, his hands tracing patterns along his chest. He tried to catch his breath, his smile growing wider with every passing second, as he buried his face in the crook of Carlos' neck. His voice broke when he tried to talk, indicating his nerves taking over again. "Was..was it worth it?"

Carlos's voice was shaky when he finally answered. "It was more than worth it," he whispered, pushing James up as best he could so that he could see he meant it. "I love you," he said, leaning up tiredly for a kiss.

"I love you too," he whispered, tears beginning to fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks on their way down. "I love you so much, Carlos. I just...I want to be with you like this. Just us. All the time...It scares me that there's no way an approval would happen."

"Jamie, please don't cry," he says softly. "I... I don't... I don't know what my father will say when I tell him that I'm in love with someone and that he can call off any pre-arranged women he had waiting for me. But I don't care either. I wanna be with you, and if he doesn't approve it, well, then... I have brothers who would be more than willing to step up and take the crown."

"But Carlos..." he started, but his tears ran down his face at a rapid pace, leaving him speechless. "I really don't deserve you, you know." he whispered, wrapping his arms around Carlos. "You could do so much better. And you're here with me, and you shared this with me. I just know one thing for sure; that I'm not ever gonna let you down. I'm gonna be everything you need me to be, and I always will. I promise."

"Oh, Jamie..." Carlos said, pulling him in even closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "I know. I know. And if it's anyone who doesn't deserve someone, it's me. I may not be experienced when it comes to these things, but I know that I love you more than I'll ever love anyone, and I swear that nothing, nothing, will ever, ever hurt you again."

"I love you so much, Carlos. I promise. I'm gonna be everything you want me to be." He leaned down, sealing their lips together. "I'm never going to want more than you. I knew it from the minute I saw you. I'll never need anything else. Only you, Carlos, I promise."

Carlos looked up at James and knew he'd never need anything else, not a palace, not a kingdom, hell, not even a real home, as long as he had James, because where James was, was home. And here, on the roof of an abandoned house under a summer's night sky... this was home.

* * *

**A/N: This was a monster in itself, let me tell you. Took us about three days to write this. But I'm still proud of this more than anything and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
